Baxter Ewers (SSB2K)
Warning! This contains a real life person! Baxter Ewers is a Newcomer & Secret character that is a real life person with abilities at what he's good at. His symbol is on his own to be his Signature Glasses. How To Unlock *Complete Target Smash #3 with 10 Characters *Play 120 vs. Matches Attributies Baxter Ewers consists to be the a real human with thinks that come from his mind, he has a problem with double jumping sometimes, because the next jump is not that high, remember Snake's double jump? Baxter has good knockbacks & killing moves, even a powerful forward ariel. he's even a strong guy. Moveset Ground Moves *Neutral Attack- Left Punch, Right Punch, Gut Kick. The Final kick has good knockback ability and can KO at high precentage. 4% First Punch, 8% Right Punch, 10% Kick. 22% Total *Forward Tilt- Does a Knee-thrust forward, Has extremely fast start-up and good horizontal reach. 8% *Up Tilt- Spinning Uppercut, familiar to Mario's Up Tilt, 2%. *Down Tilt- Sticks his foot out at the Opponent. 3% *Dash Attack- Shoulderblock: Baxter charges with his shoulder, this is one of his good killing move on high percentage Smash *Side Smash- Does a powerful roundhouse kick, it does a good killing move. 7% if Uncharged, 14% Middle Charged, 20% Charged *Up Smash- Like Marth's up special, Baxter uses his fist with a powerful uppercut, 9% if Uncharged, 15% Charged *Down Smash- Keyboard Slam: Baxter Ewers gets out a Keyboard & slams it down on the Opponent, 10% Uncharged, 20% Charged Other *Ledge Attack- Rolls back & jabs forward. 3% *100% Ledge Attack- Gets back slowly & sweeps, 1%, weakest move *Floor Attack- Does a Breakdance kick, 5% if hitted Ariel Attacks *Neutral Ariel- Sex Kick, Baxter Ewers extends his foot out to the opponent, 3% *Forward Ariel- Baxter lifts up his leg up & drops it down, it's a meteor smash as well, but baxter does it faster. 9% if not meteor smashed, 15% if hit. *Back Ariel- Back Elbow: Baxter extends his Elbow back to the Opponent *Up Ariel- Somersault: Baxter always does it on the ground, but int he air he can do it only in SSB2K, 8% *Down Ariel- Baxter Ewers stomps down multiple times, 5% hit making a total of 15% Grabs and Throws *Grab- Baxter Ewers grabs them with both hands *Pummel- Knees them, 2% *Forward Throw- Baxter Ewers knees them hard, sending them flying, 10% *Backward Throw- Baxter Ewers flips over onto his back and launches the enemy backwards. 10% *Up Throw- Baxter Ewers uses one hand & Uppercuts hard the opponent upwards. 7% *Down Throw- Baxter Ewers glomps on the opponent on there stomache as they're still standing but they fall on there knees & then the ground as baxter ewers jumps off, 12% Special Moves Taunts *Up- Punches forward then punches downward & strikes a pose *Side- Looks down & Flicks up hair while bending backwards screaming *Down- Flexs his right muscle while turning around away from the camera On Screen Apperance *Runs in looking away from the screen & puts on glasses Costume Gallery/Palette Swap Trivia *Baxter Ewers is the only fighter to have his own Symbol in the Real Life Universe *There is a secretly juggling move after Ewers does his backward throw as you can run & then use the forward ariel *Baxter Ewers & various other characters are the only characters to wear there default colors for the Red Team. *There are Two Baxter's in the game, but with separated movesets.